


Mei-Ling Zhou: Snowball Fighter Extroadinaire

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Oral Sex, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Trans Female Character, Trans Mei, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Spending weeks in a small building with Zarya would get anyone who likes women hot and bothered. That Mei hasn't been with anyone since she was frozen for 10 years really isn't helping matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out while finishing the editing of the D.Va fic. It's short and sweet. Hope you like it

Mei trudged through the snow, a grin on her face as she collected the last of her drones from around the base. Admittedly, it wasn't why she'd been sent up here, but she wasn't going to waste a chance to gather some valuable data about the climate here. It had been a long time since she'd been able to visit the Arctic Eco-Point, and it was almost feeling like a second home again. She'd been sent out to see if it was still habitable, and if it was, she'd been instructed to spend a bit of time getting it fixed up and ready for use as a scientific installation again.

She'd been there a week now, and she was loving it. Of course, she loved living on the base with everyone, meeting new people and catching up with old friends. It was something she'd missed in the years after she'd woken up from her cryo sleep, and she never begrudged it. Still, it was nice to be alone for a while and really get some work done. At least, it was nice to be almost alone. Winston hadn't felt comfortable sending her out here by herself, convinced that she'd push herself too far, or stay even if it wasn't safe to do so, which wasn't entirely wrong. So, she'd headed off with a companion, one who it seemed had finally woken up and decided to join her.

Zarya stooped under the door as she left the lab, dressed up in her Arctic uniform, pulling a scarf tight around her mouth as she walked over. Mei wondered how exactly someone could manage to look that good in a jacket that big, and was glad that her own mask was hiding her rapidly reddening face. She turned back to her drone, quickly scanning over the data it had gathered, trying to compose herself before the two of them had to talk. It wasn't as though the crush was something that had taken her by surprise. Zarya was tall and muscular and boisterous, pretty much everything Mei would normally go for in a woman. It was just that after 10 years on ice and a few more wondering the wilderness, she'd apparently forgotten just how much worse being alone with her would make it.

On the base, she could distract herself, working or chatting or, should the need arise, spending a bit of alone time in her room. The point was, there was the occasional respite from Zarya. Here, the only time she could get away from her was by walking out into the freezing cold and inspecting the drones she'd scattered round, which wasn't something she could do regularly. Beyond that, the two of them had been spending most of their time together, and Mei was starting to find it unbearable. The fact that their little lab was finally warm enough for Zarya to exercise without wearing bulky clothing had only made matters worse, leaving her in a kind of perpetual horniness she hadn't known since she was a teenager, constantly thinking of all the ways she could make her squirm if she could only find the courage to say something.

“Good morning, Mei!” Zarya's voice boomed behind her, and she nearly dropped her drone at the sound of it, turning to find herself face to chest with the woman. “I can see you're busy. Do you need any help?” She shook her head, eyes wandering over the bodybuilder, looking at the way her arms and legs bulged, even through her thick clothing.

“Thanks for the offer, but that's alright. I've just got to finish with this one and I'll be done for the day.” TZarya nodded and shrugged, starting to walk back to the lab. Mei expected her to head inside, but instead, she squatted down on the snow, packing a hand full of it and rolling it over the ground. She watched her for a moment as she set it aside and started on another, before turning back to the drone, trying not to let herself get distracted from her work any more. It took her about twenty more minutes to get the last of the data on it and program in the next location it was going to, and she let it go, watching it fly over the hill by the base, ready to be picked up again in another week. Smiling as it disappeared from view, she turned back to the lab, and started giggling at the sight before her.

Zarya had made dozens upon dozens of snowballs, separated into two piles across from each other. Mei walked over to one, trying to count out exactly how many there were, before turning to her and pointing at the pile.

“What exactly are you planning here?” Zarya stood up, stretching her hands over her head and groaning.

“What do you think? I'm going to have a snowball fight with you.” She raised an unseen eyebrow, and bent over to pick up a ball, tossing it between her hands.

“Really? You want to do this with me? You do know that I've spent years working in the Arctic and Antarctic with nothing to do but have snowball fights?” Zarya shrugged, grabbing a snowball in each hand and squatting across from her.

“I grew up in the snow. This is my natural environment. I don't know when I'll ever get another chance to find a worthy opponent. I can't exactly let this one go, can I?” Mei stared at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter at how utterly over the top her friend was being. She was glad when she heard Zarya join her, her deep, warm laugh bringing a flush to the Mei's cheeks.

“Fine. You'll get your fight. Just don't be too sad when I win.” Zarya stood up in front of her, swinging her hands from side to side, and she took the chance to throw the first shot, catching her square in the face. The Russian stood stock still for a moment, hands still gripping her snowballs, only firing back when Mei ducked down to grab another one, starting the battle proper. She couldn't tell how long it lasted, too busy concentrating on ducking out of the way of incoming fire and getting off whatever shots she could, but eventually, Zarya's pile dwindled to nothing, and she was left standing with nothing to throw.

“Now, let's be reasonable here, Mei. No need to do anything you'll regret.” Her hands were raised above her head, and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her.

“You started this, Zaryanova. What choice do I have but to finish it?” She threw the ball, catching her in the chest, reaching down to grab more, laughing harder and harder at the way Zarya jerked with each hit. Finally, she charged, grabbing her round the waist and collapsing into a drift with her, covering them both with snow. “That's cheating!”

“It was my only way out.” Mei kept giggling, joined by the woman on top of her, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as their bodies pressed together. Zarya's scarf had fallen from her face, and she noticed that her cheeks were starting to redden, her laughter dying down as their faces sat inches apart. She went still as she felt a strong hand rise to her face, slowly pulling her mask down to reveal her lips. She didn't even notice the cold as their faces got closer, licking her lips, feeling warm breath wash over her. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes, and felt their lips touch, warm and wet, sending a wave of heat crashing through her body. She opened her mouth, flicking her tongue against Zarya's, shuddering at her moan, at her taste. She wanted to go farther, to rub her hands along her strong, muscular body, but she could feel the cold starting to creep into her, and pulled back with a grin. “Should we continue this inside? Maybe with less clothes in the way?” She giggled as Zarya nodded, yelping as she was picked up off the ground and carried to the door, thinking about all the ways she could put that enthusiasm to good use.

~

The instant the lab door was shut behind them, Zarya started kissing her again, not even giving them a chance to take off their jackets. She heard Mei giggle as she pushed her away, grinning up at her as she started to take off her clothes. She took the hint, turning to strip off, eager not to waste any time, chucking all of her clothing down around her. Fully undressed, she looked back at the Mei and realised that the two of them may have had different ideas, with her still standing in a shirt and her panties, a blush rising to her cheeks as her eyes darted across Zarya's back. Grinning, she walked towards her, watching her quickly pull of the rest clothing, sitting back on the sofa and looking up at her. She moved closer, letting Mei slide further back before laying on top of her, hips pushing against each other as she kissed her, moaning as she felt their cocks rub over each other.

“You're so pretty,” Zarya whispered, tracing her fingers over her soft belly and flicking her tongue over her lips. She'd wanted to touch Mei for months, and she had no intention of wasting any time now that she had the chance. She loved how soft she was, squeezing the folds of her stomach, shuddering as Mei's length twitched against her. It was short and fat, and she loved it as much as she loved the rest of her body. “What do you want to do?” She pulled her head back, and Zarya bit her lip as she felt a hand move down her back, squeezing her bottom hard.

“How about we just do this for a while?” She let her gaze drift down the gap between their bodies, shivering at the sight of their cocks pressed against each other, a wave of pleasure running through her body. She started to circle her hips, closing her eyes and letting her head rest down on the sofa, hearing Mei giggle quietly. “Are you enjoying that?” Zarya nodded, moving a hand to squeeze her breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers and smiling at the sound soft moan in her ear.

She kept moving her hips, feeling her cock start to throb as gentle kisses moved up her shoulder, holding back a gasp whenever Mei sucked on her skin. It had been a while since she'd been with anyone, and she hadn't expected to be so close to finishing already. She tried to concentrate on her breathing, something that proved almost impossible when she felt teeth gripping her ear lobe, tongue flicking over it and making her whimper.

“That feels so good.” She heard Mei chuckle between deep breaths, and opened her eyes to see her flushed face next to her head, sweat starting to drip down her.

“Are you close?” Zarya nodded, moaning loudly as she felt Mei suck on her ear, teeth nipping it harder than before. “Do you like it when I do that?” She could hear the teasing edge in her voice, and wanted to say something back, but she couldn't do anything beyond moaning again as she felt a hand move to her breast, pinching her nipple hard while the other squeezed her ass. It was all getting too much for her, and she felt sweat starting to drip down from her back as she mover her mouth to Mei's shoulder, kissing and licking along it, hoping her little lover would enjoy it even half as much as she did. She felt a fresh wave of heat at the soft groan escaping her mouth, started moving towards her neck, feeling her own pleasure starting to peak.

“You're so hot.” She lifted her head to look down at her, panting slightly as she felt her legs start to spasm, knowing she couldn't keep going. Mei's mouth hung open as she nodded, and Zarya shuddered as she watched her tongue run over her bottom lip, feeling her the head of her cock push against her soft stomach. “I'm gonna cum,” she whimpered and found herself being pulled in for a kiss, hands gripping her hair as her lover's cock started rubbing harder over her shaft.

“Do it. Cum for me.” Mei's voice was breathy, desperate, and Zarya felt her body burn as she was pulled in for another kiss, tongue pushing hard against her lips. She started to shudder as her orgasm peaked, every muscle in her body tightening as her lover's hips pushed into her, feeling their length's pressing against each other. Suddenly she finished, moaning into her mouth as her legs spasmed, almost falling down on top of the woman under her. Her eyes shut tight, concentrating on Mei's voice in her ear, whispering how good she was, riding out the wave of pleasure. She gradually came down, opening her eyes to see Mei beaming up at her, sweat covering her body, and she couldn't help but smile back.

“You're amazing.” A thought flashed through her head, and she chuckled, leaning down to gently kiss at her neck. “A-Mei-zing.” Mei started to giggle too, her hands roaming down her back, tracing the scars that Zarya knew so well.

“It's kind of cute that you're stealing my jokes. Just make sure you're giving credit where it's due.” She chuckled again, giving her a quick peck on the lips and grinning goofily.

“Of course. I certainly wouldn't want people to think that I'm the one who came up with those lines.” Mei grinned, grabbing hold of her shoulders and lifting herself up for another kiss.

“I can think of something you can give me in exchange for them.” Zarya smiled, feeling a fresh wave of heat travel through her as she watched her lover recline back onto the sofa, knowing that her cheeks must be glowing.

“I'm all ears, little one.”

~

Mei sat up on the bed, her back against the wall, watching Zarya slowly crawl towards her. They'd moved through to the bedroom at her suggestion, and even though the sofa hadn't been any less comfortable than the bed, it still felt better to be in here. This was their first time together, and there was something nice about having that here. She let her gaze drop down Zarya's body as she kneeled in front of her, tracking the scars littering scattered over her, delighted at her pudginess. Logically, she'd known that most weightlifters weren't all muscle, but it was still a wonderful sight to see.

“You could, uh, take a picture, if you want. It'll last longer.” She giggled as Zarya started flexing her arms, and moved a hand to her stomach, pushing at her softness as she slowly made her way downwards.

“Does that mean that we won't be doing this again? That I'll need to keep something to remember this?” She was still laughing, but she couldn't stop the hurt from creeping into her voice. It wouldn't be the end of the world if this was nothing more than a one night stand, but she wanted more. She saw Zarya frown, and the woman leaned down to her, gently kissing her on the nose.

“That's not… I didn't mean that. I want to do this again, if you do. Was just trying to be cute.” Mei lifted a hand to cup her face, pulling her in for another kiss, flicking her tongue over her soft lips.

“Good to know. Means I can plan things for when we get back to the base. So many more options there.” Her mouth travelled down to Zarya's neck, gently kissing at the bruises forming on it. “Got some good photography equipment too. If, you know, it was a serious suggestion.” Mei smiled as the her lover's face reddened, glad not to be the only one feeling a bit flustered.

“Oh. I mean… yeah, OK.” Mei giggled, letting her head rest in the crook of her lover's shoulder, feeling a rush of heat travel through her as she realised the effect she was having on her. “What do you want to do now, then?” A large hand moved to her stomach, pushing up to her breast, squeezing it gently and drawing a sigh from her. She felt Zarya's hips push against her, looking down at the length poking into her stomach, and shuddered slightly. She was bigger than her in nearly ever way, and this was no exception. She gripped it, giggling at the moan it drew from her, and leaned forward to kiss her breast, sucking gently on her nipple. She heard another moan, and started licking around it, tasting the sweat on her body.

“You're so gorgeous,” she whispered, dragging her tongue back up to her neck, watching Zarya bite hard on her lip from the corner of her eye. “Do you want to go down on me?” She looked down at her, grinning broadly and nodding, giving her breast another hard squeeze, making her moan.

“Do you want to lay down?” Mei nodded, sliding forward under her lover's legs, unable to resist kissing the tip of Zarya's cock as it dangled in front of her face, giggling as Zarya gasped. “Still a bit sensitive,” she muttered, her cheeks glowing red as she crawled backwards down the bed. Their faces drew level, and Zarya kissed her, Mei opening her mouth to let her tongue slip into it, twisting against her own. She moaned as a large hand squeezed her breast hard, the other running over the rolls of her stomach, and Zarya broke the kiss, moving down her jaw and onto her neck.

“That's good,” she whispered, stroking her fingers through short, pink hair as her lover moved to her chest, sucking hard on her nipple. She felt fingers twist her other nipple, pinching it hard, drawing a soft whine from her. “So good.” She felt her body start to burn as a hand slipped between her legs, brushing over her cock and going lower, finger pushing up under it. Her mouth started moving lower, tongue licking over her stomach while her other hand squeezed her nipple.

“You're so beautiful.” Zarya kept whispering that into her stomach, moving lower and lower while her finger pushed gently inside of her, drawing a long, loud moan from her. Mei felt warm breath brushing over the head of her cock, pleasure spiking as a tongue ran over it, finger pumping carefully into her. “Such a pretty cock.” She giggled between her moans, gently tugging on her lovers hair.

“You're so gentle. So big and so gentle.” She wasn't sure if she'd even taken anything bigger than Zarya's finger. She could feel it moving inside her, finding the spots that made her moan, and she felt delighted that she hadn't needed to explain this. Every person she'd been with had needed muffing explained to them, but here, she hadn't even had to ask. “You look amazing down there.” Zarya grinned up at her around her cock, and Mei shuddered at the sight. Her lover pulled back, smiling and licking her lips.

“I like being down here, so it's kind of a win-win, huh?” She started gigging again as her tongue dragged up and down her shaft, finger curling slightly inside her. “You're very thick. Like, really thick. Suppose it's a good thing I've got such a big mouth.” Mei watched her move back up her shaft, tongue dragging along the length before her mouth opened and dropped onto it, slowly taking her whole length. Her head fell back onto the pillow, moaning loudly as her tongue rapidly circled her head, though she doubted it would have felt anywhere near as good without her skilled hands working away at her.

Mei liked having her cock played with, but being fingered was what made her feel amazing. It took a careful touch, someone aware of how delicate she was down there, but when it worked it was amazing. She felt the finger pull out, moving to her testicle and slowly pushing it up into her, gently rubbing over it and drawing more moans from her lips. Her thumb rolled over it from the other side of her skin, and she bit her lip, feeling Zarya's other hand move to her stomach, gently squeezing her rolls.

“I'm close.” Mei felt her pleasure start to rise again, one hand running through her lover's short hair while the other gripped at the sheets, unsure of what else to do. Her legs started cramping as she got closer to finishing, finger pushing slightly harder into her, making her gasp and moan. Zarya's mouth moved back up, lips stopping just over her head, and she felt a gentle pressure as her lover sucked on it, rapidly moving her tongue over it. All of it combined was too much, and her orgasm crashed through her, leaving her shouting her lover's name as she came, her entire body burning, sweat dripping down her face.

Zarya didn't let up, continuing to lick and suck and finger her, dragging her pleasure on to the point where it was almost becoming painful. Her thighs squeezed tight, and she felt her lover's head trapped between them, praying she wasn't hurting her. Finally, she started to come down, muscles relaxing, releasing her lover from her grip and hearing her laugh from between her legs. She sighed, sweat cooling on her body as she opened her eyes to see Zarya crawling up her body, dropping beside her and hugging her tight.

“So, that was pretty great, huh?” Mei nodded, trying to control her breath enough so she could actually speak, turning on to her side and wrapping an arm round her lover.

“Amazing. Wonderful.” She kissed her lips, tasting a hint of cum on them and blushing slightly. “Did I actually, uh...”

“A little bit. Guessing it doesn't happen much for you either.”

“Nope. Been a while. Though, to be fair, it has, uh, been a while in general.” Zarya chuckled, and she felt a hand move through her hair, gently stroking the back of her head.

“Well, I'm glad I could be the one to change that. Just got to make sure it doesn't happen again.” Mei smiled as she felt lips kissing along her neck, moaning softly as she felt her other hand travel between her legs again.

“Wait. Please. I'm still very sensitive.” Her lover pouted, and she giggled, leaning forward to kiss her on the nose, causing her to start giggling as well. “Maybe we can just sleep for now? Maybe cuddle?”

“Well, that does sound like a pretty good alternative. It feels pretty good to cuddle you.” Mei felt herself blush slightly, burying her head into Zarya's chest and breathing deep. She smelled of sweat and sex, and she wondered if she smelled the same.

“This is nice. It really has been too long.” She felt safe bundled up in her arms. Loved. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed this, and suddenly she felt like she was about to cry. She felt a strong hand stroking her back, soft kisses landing on the top of her head. “After Antarctica… I just don't know. I felt so along for so long, and now I don't.” She sniffed, lifting a hand to wipe her face, and felt Zarya kiss her forehead.

“It's alright. I'm here. We all are. You won't be along again.” Mei sniffed again, nodding and pushing her face harder into her. “Let's get some sleep for now, yeah? We've both worked each other pretty hard here.” She giggled, pulling her head back and smiling up at her.

“Yeah. Sounds like a plan.” She watched Zarya close her eyes, listened to her breath start to slow, and felt warmth flow through her. She leaned forward, kissing her nose a final time, before closing her eyes, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com for more gay ramblings.


End file.
